you save me
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: this is a fluffy song fic for you save me by kenny chesney rated t because im paranoid


**Hey everyone I have had this idea in my head for a while and I'm finally going to put it up so I hope you like it! I don't have a plot yet I'm kind of just letting it go where it wants so I hope it turns out well. It's a song fic for the song **_You Save My by Kenny Chesney _**I think this song fits jasper really well. Anyway here it is!**

"Hey." Bella said as she sat down next to me. My arms instinctively rapped around my mate's waist.

"Hey darling how was your shopping trip?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap.

"Horrible." She said with a sigh as her head fell to rest on shoulder.

"Oh hush Bella you know it was fun and Jazz you can thank me later." I looked down at Bella confusion, probably, clear on my face.

"She dragged me through Victoria secret." Bella said answering my silent question.

"Thank you Alice!" I said my mind instantly finding its way to the gutter.

"You welcome!" Alice replied in her sing song voice.

"Come on I need to hunt." Bella sighed as she slipped out of my arms. I silently stood up and took her hand as I tried to drag my mind from the gutter.

**~1 hour later~**

"Bells!" I said trying to keep the monster inside me at bay but it wasn't working. She looked up from the deer in her lap as look of horror came of her face as she caught the faint smell on the breeze.

"Oh, no." She whispered and was at my side instantly. The monster had just broken through my last thread of humanity. I turned in the direction the unfortunate humans had wandered into the woods.

"Jazz look at me, look at me, you can do this. You can stay in control." Bella said trying to get my attention.

"Jazz, please look at me!" She yelled pulling my head down to look at her. Then she kissed me I could feel every ounce of love, trust, and confidence she had in me, all of it magnified since I was an empath. Her trust, confidence, and love she had in me was enough to make the monster retreat. She saved me.

"I believe in you jazz." She whispered as I rested my forehead.

"You're the only one who does." I said softly I kissed her one more time before I took her hand and we went home. As we walked in Alice came up to me with a knowing look, she had seen my plan. She simply nodded before taking Bella's hand and pulling her upstairs. I picked up my guitar and the bag Alice had set beside it and took off back into the woods being sure to stay away from where the humans would be. I sat down on a fallen log near the edge of the clearing. I started to play my guitar softly as a song formed in my head.

Once I had the song done I started to set up. The clearing was small and had a river passing through the middle of it I took out some trees until I found the water fall that was feeding the lake. It was the perfect spot. I began to set up and when everything was to my liking I started to run back towards the house.

I changed quickly into more suitable clothes before heading back down stairs to wait for Bella. I didn't have to wait long, as I watched my beautiful mate, and wife, walk down the stairs I felt myself still star struck. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her as she stepped off the stairs.

"You're beautiful." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Thank you now will you tell me what is going on." She whined the last part.

"Sorry bells it's a surprise." I smirked as I saw her pout. I laughed and kissed her pout away before pulling her out the door. We ran together Bella letting me lead her. I heard her gasp quietly when the clearing came into view. The clearing was scattered with rose peddles and was lit up by candles scattered across the ground and on rocks. I left her in the middle of the clearing and walked over to press a button on the radio I had brought earlier. As soft music started to fill the clearing I stood in front of her hand held out silently asking her to dance. A smile graced her lips as she took it and I pulled her towards me.

_Thank you god for sending one of your angels to me I don't deserve her or her love. _I thought to myself. After a few songs we sat down on the blanket that was set up in front of the waterfall. I turned the radio off as I picked up my guitar.

"Bella I wrote this for you today I really hope you like it." I said as I started to play.

_**Every now and then I get a little lost**_

_**My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed**_

_**Every now and then I'm right up on the edge**_

_**Dangling my toes out over the ledge**_

_**I just thank God you're here**_

_**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**_

_**'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone**_

_**Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**_

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**_

_**Baby you save me**_

_**It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul**_

_**I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know**_

_**The perfect thing to say to save me from myself**_

_**You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else**_

_**And I thank God you do**_

_**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**_

_**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**_

_**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**_

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**_

_**Baby you save me**_

_**I know I don't tell you nearly enough**_

_**That I couldn't live one day without your love**_

_**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves**_

_**Up on a highwire that's ready to break**_

_**When I've had just about all I can take**_

_**Baby you, baby you save me**_

As I sang this I remembered all the times that everyone's emotions had over whelmed me. When I felt like I couldn't do it anymore and I just wanted to give up and let it all just take over. She saved me.

_**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**_

_**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**_

_**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**_

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**_

_**Baby you save me**_


End file.
